Sensor node network applications can benefit from the sensor nodes knowing their physical locations in some global coordinate system. This can be achieved by equipping each sensor node with a location measurement device, such as GPS. However, low-end systems or indoor systems, which typically cannot use GPS, can typically locate themselves based only on crude information available locally, such as inter-sensor node distances.